


Pumpkin Spice and Maple Pecan

by CleverSkeleton



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bisexual Peter Parker, Chance Meetings, Coffee Shops, College Student Peter, Deadpool being Deadpool, Dirty Jokes, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Gender Identity, Gwen Stacy is alive, Jokes, M/M, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Precious Peter Parker, Secret Identity, Self-Hatred, Snarky Peter, Social Anxiety, Spideypool - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Thanksgiving, Voicemail, collage student Wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverSkeleton/pseuds/CleverSkeleton
Summary: In a world where Wade and Peter are both students who go to the same university a shared love of crazy liberal courses, dark humour and sugary beverages leads to an unlikely friendship.





	1. Bridge Guy

**Author's Note:**

> First meetings never go quite the way you planned them.

The first time Deadpool met Spiderman was when Deadpool threw some guy in a cab off the Queensborough Bridge. Not his most heroic moment but certainly not the worst thing he had ever done either. One way or another, Spidey wasn’t exactly pleased.

“You can’t just throw people off bridges, Deadpool! What if I hadn’t been here to catch that guy?! He would be dead!” Spiderman shouted.

“Well, you were there so no harm no foul,” Deadpool shrugged.

“That isn’t the point, Deadpool!” Spiderman continued to yell, “You can’t just do things like that and expect everything to be ok. He could have died!”

“But he didn’t!” Deadpool exclaimed, “And I needed his cab!

“That is not an expectable reason to kill someone! You don’t know who he is or who would miss him! Lives aren’t expendable, Deadpool!

“Right, right,” Deadpool sighed, “Killing is wrong, think about my actions, yadda, yadda, yadda. I’ll be sure to give myself a proper spanking when I get home, but for now, I’m running late and I just know you don’t want to make me tardy, Spidey."

“No way, you’re coming with me,” Spiderman said, taking a step toward the mercenary.

“Yeah,” Deadpool said, looking over his shoulder at an approaching motorcycle, “I don’t think so.”

As the motorcycle came up alongside him, Deadpool grabbed the cyclist and threw him over the side of the bridge.

“No!” Spiderman shouted as he dove after the cyclist.

Deadpool got on the bike, “Now I know it doesn’t look like I learned my lesson but see this time I totally knew you were going to save him so I knew he wouldn’t die. Plus, I really need to go,” he revved the engine and took off down the bridge as Spiderman shouted after him.

* * *

The first time Wade and Peter met was when the guy he’d thrown off the bridge (the guy in the cab, not the cyclist) sat down next to Wade in his first university class, “Sex, Gender and Sexualities”. Turns out not many guys at the school where quite as confident in their sexuality as Wade was so he was pretty much the only guy in the class until “Bridge Guy” (as Wade had mentally named him) walked in. And thus, Wade, not knowing what to do, asked the guy how his day was going.

Bridge Guy started at the comment (he seemed a little bit jumpy) and looked up at Wade from where he was unpacking his belongings. He had way too many pens and pencils, a spiral bound notebook and an old laptop that looked like it had been brought back from the dead one too many times. Bridge Guy looked at Wade for a moment, clearly processing the question before his face dropped into a dark glare.

Wade had a moment of panic. Did the guy recognize his voice? Had he made the connection between Deadpool’s healing and Wade’s fucked up face? Or, shit, were his scars just more horrific than usual today?

Lucky, before Wade could have a nervous breakdown, Bridge Guy spoke. In the driest, snarkiest voice Wade had ever heard, the guy responded, “Some guy threw me off a bridge and I lost my $200 textbook for this class in the East River…so, no, my day has not been going very well.”

Wade just stared for a minute, stunned by the level of unrepentant dark humour packed into such a tiny frame. The guy was clearly pissed, but he didn’t seem to know who Wade was at least (or he’d probably be even more pissed off than he already was). 

Bridge Guy went back to booting up his undead zombie computer, clearly not expecting a response, but Wade Winston Wilson was not one to be outdone in anything humour related. Opening up his textbook for the class, Wade slid it across the desk to rest between them.

“Try not to lose this one at the bottom of the Hudson and maybe I can help you out,” He said.

Bridge Guy seemed a bit surprised by Wade’s sudden kindness. If he was being honest with himself, Wade was a bit surprised too. He didn’t usually talk to his fellow students let alone offer to share textbooks with them (which essential meant promising to interact with them for the rest of the semester). There was just something about this guy that made him want to help. Maybe this is what guilt felt like? No, that couldn’t be it. Wade just wanted to hear more of that dry humour and this gave him a good reason to talk to the guy in the future.

“Well, thanks…uh…you. That would help a lot.” Bridge Guy replied, there was an awkward pause before he facepalmed “Yeah, I realized halfway through that sentence I didn’t know your name but just went for it anyway.”

Wade couldn't help but chuckle, “It’s Wade.”

“Huh?”

“My name…”

“Oh! Right!” Bridge Guy blushed, sticking out his hand before thinking better of it and trying to pass it off as wiping his hand off on his jeans, “Peter…I…my name’s Peter.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Peter,” Wade smiled, “this feels like the beginning of a beautiful friendship!”

The lights went low and chatter through the room ended as the professor booted up her powerpoint presentation. Peter and Wade focused on the lesson as the prof began to go through the course overview.

With each passing minute, Wade became gladder he hadn’t killed the guy he threw off the bridge. Not that this was going to change his entire life or anything but Spidey may have had a bit of a point about lives not being so expendable. Turns out Peter’s life was pretty important.


	2. Study Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Study dates and discussions of sex, gender and sexuality. Also, tacos because you can’t have Wade Wilson without tacos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so that took a lot longer than I’d hoped. Sorry for the wait but this chapter is a lot longer than the first one so at least there’s that! So much fluff I’m worried my allergies might start acting up. XD
> 
> And the boxes finally make an appearance!  
> [white box]  
> {yellow box}

As class came to a close, Wade stretched his stiff muscles and yawned. Today’s class had mainly been a review for the midterm coming up next week. Most of his classes had midterm tests coming up, being all liberals, but he didn’t usually go to the review classes. It had been just as boring as he expected, but he’d made an exception for his “Sex, Gender and Sexuality” class (SGS for short) because Peter was in this class.

Wade had a problems making friends, unsurprising when you’re a Freddy Kruger look-a-like without the cool wolverine claws, but Peter and Wade had gotten along pretty well after they first met at the beginning of the class. It helped that Peter was forced to hang out with Wade to share a textbook, but Wade didn’t mind. Peter had proven himself to be a weird combination of awkward and sassy in the time they’d been hanging out together during class.

Speak of the devil, Peter was still racing to finish taking down notes of the last slide before it was shut down. The zombie computer had run out of batter life about 15 minutes into class, as it usually did, so he had switched over to the notebook.

Wade packed up his stuff, which basically just meant putting the textbook back into his bag, as Peter finished up.

“Ah, wait!” Peter started as Wade moved the book, “I need to take some notes on that before you leave!”

“What?” Wade gave him a funny look, “But there isn’t a chapter assigned for next week. We just have the test.”

“Yeah, but there were a couple of chapters I wanted to go over again and study before the test.”

Wade blinked, “You actually study for the tests?”

“The midterm is worth %25 of our grade, of course I study!” Peter exclaimed, looking rather dumfounded by the question, “Don’t you?”

“Huh,” Wade said, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Studying for a test, such a novel concept, Wade wasn’t sure if he’d ever actually tried that method, “Naw, I usually just sleep well the night before and hope for the best.”

Peter stared at him for a moment, as if he didn’t quite believe what he was hearing. His scrunched brow was mildly endearing.

“Ok,” he finally said, “so you’re gonna come study with me at the library this weekend.”

Wade perked up, “Oooo! Like a study date!?”  
“It’s not a date,” Peter replied as he finally slung his bag over one shoulder and started heading towards the door, “But yes, we’re going to study, say around six in the library this Sunday? I have to cover an event for the school paper on Saturday so I won’t really have time until then.”

“It’s a date!” Wade smiled as he grabbed the door for Peter.

Peter gave him an amused glare, “It’s not a date and remember to bring the textbook.”

With that Peter was out the door and sauntering off down the hall.

Wade called after him, waving maniacally, “Bye, Petey-pie! I’ll see you on Sunday!”

* * *

“Ok, now I’m really confused,” Peter groaned as he sank down onto their shared textbook.

“What don’t you get?” Wade asked, as he leaned back in his chair, his feet kicked up on the table.

Peter sat back up as he glared at the textbook once more, “So I get the difference between trans and cis, and everything in between.”

“Or outside of,” Wade interjected.

“Right,” Peter continued, “but what the hell is the difference between sex and gender? Because this article talks like they’re different things but it isn’t explaining the difference. Aren’t they synonyms? Like your sex is male and if you felt you were female then you would transition and your sex would be female, right?”

“Oh, Petey-pie,” Wade cooed, “How wrong you are. Sex and gender are two completely different things.”

“Ok, but how!?”

Wade ignored him, throwing his hand up to his head dramatically, “And I thought you were so smart too. But no, you’re just like all the other boys, dumb as a bag of bricks. I feel so deceived!”

“I know they’re different but the book never explains how or why they’re different!”

“Poor baby,” Wade teased, taking his legs off the desk so he could lean across the table and pat Peter’s hand in a ‘soothing’ gesture, “If you don’t know than you never will.”

“Wade,” Peter whined, batting the hand away, “Come on, this could be on the exam. Please. What’s the difference?”

Wade sighed dramatically, “Alright, I shall tell you the secret young Padawan, but only because we are sacred textbook buddies. I could get in a lot of trouble for telling you this. So I hope you understand the gravity of this information.”

“Thank you great Jedi master,” Peter replied sarcastically, “now could you please tell me the difference?”

Wade looked around dramatically, leaned in close, raised a hand to hide his mouth from the side and whispered, “There is no difference.”

“Seriously!?” Peter exclaimed, “That was the big secret!? I just waisted ten minutes of my life listening to you be dramatic for that?”

Wade burst out laughing at Peter’s face but eventually settled down, “No but seriously there is a difference.”

Peter just glared.

“So,” Wade continued, clearing his throat, “Sex is like the biological and physical difference between men and women. But gender is more mental, and kind of hard to define. It’s the societal role of someone as male or female in society. Kind of like the stereotypes of feminine or masculine.”

“So sex is like the hardware of a person and then gender is like the software?” Peter asked.

“Uh…sure. Whatever that means.”

“…so if you were to say consider yourself a woman…” Peter said, gesturing at Wade.

“Then my gender identity would be female so I’d want to be treated like any cis female in society.”

Peter pondered that for a moment, “but if your sex was male at birth…”

“If my assigned sex was male then I could choose to have a sex change. Then my sex would be female, physically at least. That’s why they call it a sex change rather than a gender change,” Wade shrugged, “but I could still present as female without surgery. Like I could take estrogen or get a top operation without straight up changing my genitalia.”

“But then wouldn’t that still change you’re biology so your sex would change?”

“And thus begins the deep dark rabbit hole that is sex, gender and sexuality,” Wade smiled at Peter, “Always asking the important questions, Mr. Parker. Guess you’re smarter than you look after all.”

Peter chuckled, as he went back to flipping through the textbook, “Well, I ain’t your sacred textbook buddy for nothing.”

“Oooo,” Wade squealed as he jumped up and down in his seat excitedly, “we should make a sacred textbook buddy super secret hand shake!”

“Or we could continue studying for our not so super secret midterm,” Peter snarked back, without looking up from his reading.

“Awwe, boo! You’re no fun, Peteykins!”

“I’m fun. I put up with your weird nicknames, don’t I?”

“Yeah, but we’ve been studying for hours,” Wade moped, “Can’t we take a break?”

Peter raised any eyebrow, “It hasn’t been hours,” he picked up his phone and checked the time. 9pm. They’d been there for three hours.

Wade just gave him a look.

“Fine,” Peter sighed, “we can go grab something to eat. But you have to quiz me in line!”

“Yay!” Wade squealed, jumping up from his seat and bouncing on his heels as he waited for Peter to collect his things.

The library study space had emptied out a lot as they worked but neither of them had notices the quiet. Wade wondered if it was partially due to their loud arguing over sexuality terms…and practices. Wade would forever cherish the blush and the please-tell-me-you’re-fucking-with-me look he’d gotten from Peter when he pretended no to know what cunnalingus was.

Peter was surprisingly knowledgable about the different terms, despite his blushing boy-next-door appearance, but Wade guessed it was probably because he actually paid attention in class. Still, it made him wonder why Peter had even decided to take a course like this in the first place. Wade didn’t know a lot of straight guys who wanted to take what was essentially the LGBT version of Sex Ed for University. Mind you, if there was one thing Wade knew about Peter at this point, it was that he was just full of surprises.

* * *

The cafeterias on campus was prematurely closed at this time on a Sunday so they ended up going to Taco Bell, at Wade’s suggestion. Peter got two of the regular soft shell tacos while Wade got about twenty different kinds of Mexican food.

“How can you eat all of that?” Peter ask, looking mildly sick.

“It’s a skill,” Wade replied as he shoved a Mexi-Melt into his mouth, “And at least I didn’t order the most standard thing on the menu. Seriously? Not even a taco supreme?”

Peter glared across the table as he unwrapped his first taco, “Well, some of us are on a student budget,” He raised an eyebrow as Wade started on his next taco, “honestly, I don’t know how you can afford to spend that much money on crappy Mexican food.”

Wade shrugged, “Eh, my part-time job pays well,” Peter seamed about to ask more but Wade redirected the conversation, probably best not to tell Peter what his job entailed, “So what made you take SGS as a class anyway?”

“Huh,” Peter looked at him, clearly noticing the random subject change, “What do you mean?”

“Well, as you can probably tell from our weird and random friendship, there aren’t a lot of guys in the class so I was just curios why you decided to join?”

“That’s probably because of the course description,” Peter replied as he unwrapped his taco, “the lack of guys I mean. It comes off as a very reading heavy course about feminism.”

“Really?” Wade asked, “But how would you get that idea from Sex, gender and sexuality?”

“Well, like I said earlier, sex and gender tend to be considered synonyms by most people so it just came off as a course about how your gender effects how people think of sex. Wait, did you not read the course description?”

“Nope!” Wade popped the ‘p’, I just thought the title looked cool.”

“Wow.”  
“I know. I’m pretty awe-inspiring,” Wade preened dramatically, “but that still leaves the question of why you took it if the description was so bad.”

“My friend suggested it actually,” he said, “I was looking for an elective and she said it was pretty interesting. She told me it was the kind of course everyone should take but no one ever did. I can kind of see what she meant now.”

“Huh,” Wade said, “I was hoping there was going to be some big embarrassing story that made her think you needed to take a class to help you embrace your sexuality.”

Peter choked on his taco, “What…wait, what did you think I did?”

Wade smirked at the taco Peter was still holding, “I don’t know, maybe she walked in on you trying to swallow more than you could handle.”

Peter looked down at the taco, blushing, and slowly set it down. He glared back at Wade, “And with that lovely mental image, I think I’m done with my food.”

Wade laughed, “You only took one bite!”

“I will never be able to look at a taco the same way again,” Peter instead took a swig from his drink.

Wade tried really hard not to say anything about the straw, “Awe, well, you can steal some of my chilly fries if you ever get your appetite back.”

“Thanks,” Peter said in a dry voice. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Wade too busy with his food to talk much and Peter quietly sipping on his drink.

Wade was starting to feel a bit antsy at the continued quiet. It didn’t seam tense or anything. It was just weird. Wade wasn’t used to quiet. If there was space to talk he tended to fill it. He was just about to make a horrible pun about Mexican food, just to break the silence, when Peter beat him to it.

“Hey, so this is kind of a personal question, so feel free to just ignore me all right? But, you don’t exactly come across as someone who studies much, or really pays attention in class at all.”

Wade just raised his eyebrow, mildly insulted but Peter did need to know that.

“But you seam to just know a lot about the stuff we talk about in class,” Peter continued, “so I was just wondering if that was because you had some kind of experience with it all or if…you know…” Peter hid his face in his hands but Wade could still see the tinge of red across her ears, “Oh my gosh. You know what? Never mind, I’m so sorry. Forget I said anything. Please, just ignore me.”

Wade couldn’t help but smile from across the table. It was just too fucking adorable, he couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice as he asked, “Are you trying to ask me if I’m into guys, Peteykins?”

“I regret everything,” Peter groaned, still hiding behind his hands.  
“Awe,” Wade cooed, “No regrets, Petey-pie. I don’t mind. I’m pansexual. So I like all gender variations. But I’ve still got standards so don’t you go around thinking I’m some cheep date. You still gotta work for it, baby boy.”

Peter laughed despite himself and peeked out from behind his hands with an unsure smile. Wade winked at him and Peter laughed a bit more before dropping his hands completely. He still had a lovely blush stained across his cheeks but it didn’t extend to his ears anymore.

“There he is!” Wade beamed, “God, don’t scare me like that, Petey. I thought I’d never get to see your beautiful face ever again!”

“I wouldn’t do that to you,” Peter smiled like actual sunshine and rainbows. Wade couldn’t blame his heart for seising slightly.

The rest of the evening was a blur of jokes and chatting about their random interests. Turns out Peter spend an unhealthy amount of time watching Netflix, not that Wade could judge with his collection of Golden Girls on DVD. They didn’t go into anything deeper than favourite TV shows and crappy movies they’d seen but it was a good night. Wade had fun, at least until Peter remembered they were supposed to be quizzing each other on terms for the test.

“What does asexual mean?” Wade quizzed Peter with a bored stare.

“Asexual is when you aren’t sexually attracted to anyone,” he replied as he stole some of Wade’s remaining chilly fries, “but that doesn’t necessarily mean you can’t be romantically attracted so someone.”

“Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! See? You’re a natural, Pete. You’ll do fine on the test.”

Peter sighed, “Ok, just one more, Wade. Please?”

Those big brown puppy dog eyes where going to be the death of him one day, Wade just knew it.

“Alright,” Wade looked up at the ceiling, picking an orientation at random, “Bisexual.”

“Me,” Peter replied almost instantly.

Wade blinked, “What?”

Peter replied like he hadn’t said anything, “Bisexual is when you’re sexually attracted to both men and women.”

Wade just stared as Peter stole another chilly fry.

“Is that right?” Peter asked, all innocently, but Wade could see the hint of a smirk spilling onto his face.

“Yeah,” Wade said, “Yeah, that’s right.”

“Great, I think I’m about ready for the test then,” Peter smiled as he went to rummage through his bag, “What about you?”

“Me?”

“Do you think you’re ready for the test?” Peter laughed.

Had he really just heard Peter right or was he going crazy?

[You are crazy, Dipshit.] White reminded him helpfully.

Right. He’d forgotten about them.

{But the kid is also bisexual.} Yellow chimed in.

[Oh, yeah. That’s defiantly what he said.]

Huh, great. Ok…Wade didn’t know how to process this information just yet but it was good news…he thought (?). Wait, what did Peter just say? Was he ready for the test?

“Uh, yeah…yeah, I think so,” Wade said. By this point Peter had his phone out in front of him.

“Good! I know you don’t usually study but I hope this helped,” Peter said as he began to collect his things, “I should probably head home before it gets any later but this has been fun. Thanks for coming, Wade!”

“Sure,” Wade said as he piled all the empty food wrapper on a tray to throw out.

Peter stood up and pushed his phone across the table to Wade, “And here, put your number in my phone and I’ll text you so you can text me if you have any questions before the test.”

“Uh, right,” Wade said, taking the phone and putting in his number.

[What is happening?]

{I don’t know but I’m pretty sure it’s something awesome!}

Wade handed the phone back. Peter fiddled with it for a minute and then there was a bing from Wade’s own phone.

“There,” Peter smiled as he put his phone away in his pocket, “now you have my number. So feel free to text if you need any help.”

“Ok.”

[Are you speechless right now?]

{Oh my god! He’s speechless!}

[Head in the game moron!]

“Well, I gotta run, but I’ll see you in class,” Peter said as he started making is way to the door, “Have a good night, Wade!”  
“Uh, yeah! Goodnight Pete! Don’t let the muggers bite!”

Peter laughed on his way out the door, “Thanks, you too!”

And then he was gone.

[Smooth.]

{Do you think we should have walked him home? He is kind of tiny and stick-like. That muggers comment was no joke.}

[He’ll be fine.]

But Wade wasn’t paying attention to the voices anymore as he stared down at the phone in his scarred hands. On the screen was a small notification box with a text from an unknown number.

“Hi, this is Peter,” it said. Wade could feel a huge smile tugging at the edges of his mouth.

This was the best study date Wade had ever had!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the unfortunate irony of being a writer who sucks at spelling. I understand this flaw and am working on it but if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know! I am probably not aware of it and am always looking to improve!


	3. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade had some self-worth issues and worries about whether or not he’s good enough for Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is mention of suicide in this chapter (it's really nothing much, the voices are just assholes).
> 
> Yeah, so I'm sorry this took so long. I just got kind of busy but here it is! 
> 
> This chapter is a bit angstier than the others but don't worry it will all get better! I'm a sucker for a happy ending so never you fear everything will be fine!

It only took Wade a couple of blissful hours to skip home after his study date with Peter. He didn’t feel tired, despite the late hour, so he spent another good hour or so changing Peter’s contact name to cute pet names (Peteypie, Petey-kins and Sweety Petey where all runners-up), then decided to take a shower. If ever there was a time to sing in the shower it was tonight, not that he wouldn’t just sing anywhere.

For the first time in a long time, life felt great. He felt like flying, but he didn’t really want to clean himself off the pavement tonight, so singing would have to do.

It was about halfway through the shower, on his fourth bar of “Like a Virgin” that reality finally hit him. It hit him so hard in fact that his hand slipped over his scalp, dropping soap into his eye.

“Fuck!” He shouted as he floundered to rinse it out, but when he moved to wipe it out with his hands they were just covered in more soap, “Mother fucker!”

Wade scrambled out of the shower, groping around for a towel as he stumbled over the edge of the tub. Why were these things so fucking hard to get out of? Flailing uselessly in the darkness, his hand finally found something soft and fluffy, towel. He whipped it to his face and desperately scrubbed at his eyes.

“Shit fucker balls, that sings!”  
Wade groaned as he finally pulled the towel away from his face. He was standing in front of the mirror, which was surprisingly free of condensation despite how long he was in the shower. He heard a dull wurring sound and realized he must have left the fan on. Just his luck.

Looking into the mirror a pair or squinting blue eyes stared back at him. The white of his eyes was nothing but red now, mother fucking soap, that gave his face an even creepier look than usual. Between the reddened eyes and the series of discoloured scars that slowly shifted across his face and body, he looked like the walking dead.

Wade didn’t feel the pain most of the time. So long as he was distracted it wasn’t really on his radar but watching the scars he could feel it all. Feel as his body continuously created and fought off the cancer cells across his skin, deep inside. Everything hurt.

And on top of the pain was the lovely bonus of looking like he’d been through a meat grinder. The scars were everywhere, most of them beneath the skin but hear and there across his body were some that had opened up and scabbed over during the day. Angry red marks that stood out from the others like stains on an already fucked up knitting project.

{Like the first scarf a child tries to knit.} Yellow supplied helpfully.

[Yeah, a hyperactive child with ADD who didn’t listen to whoever was teaching him to knit and just kind of tangled all the wool together.] White continued.

“Thanks for that. Because I didn’t already feel like shit.” Wade replied into the mirror, not really expecting an answer.

[Hey, you know you’re ugly.]

He did, and it was that realization that had shatter all his carefully constructed hopes and dreams in the shower moments ago. He wasn’t just ugly, he was a fucking monster, inside and out, but Peter didn’t know that, or at least not the extent of it. Sure he’d seen the scars on Wade’s face, which made Wade wince as it was, but he didn’t know how far they went. He didn’t know some of them were fresh, since Wade hadn’t had any open up and scab on his face for a while now (at least not on the days he had a class with Peter) and, most importantly, he didn’t know who Wade was.

Sweet awkward nerdy innocent Peter Parker had no idea he was sitting next to a murderer every day, let alone that Wade had almost killed him! If Peter had known any of this Wade didn’t think he’d have his number.

Wade glanced over at his phone on the back of the toilet where he had left it before his shower. He’d wanted to keep it close to him when he got in the shower. Now he kind of wanted to throw it.

Instead, he picked it up and walked out of the bathroom into his bedroom, still dripping wet. He sat down on the bed and just stared at it, a mixture of anger and sadness fighting for purchase inside his chest. God, he didn’t need more things fighting with each other inside him, the cancer and the voices were more than enough.

He sat there quietly for a long time, the only noise the wurring of the fan he’s forgotten to fucking turn off again and the noise of New York traffic somewhere way below him.

[Now what?] White asked as he and the voices collectively stared down at Wade’s phone.

Wade didn’t answer. He didn’t know.

{We could text him…maybe he just doesn’t care?}

Wade laughed humourlessly at that, “Who wouldn’t care about this?”, he asked, gesturing to his face and chest.

{An angel?}

Wade smiled sadly at that. Peter was an angel, his snarky little angel…

[Yeah, well I think even an angel would be damn concerned with the fact we murder people for a living.]

{…and for fun}

“And people like him,” Wade stared at the phone before silently flipping it over on his bedside table. He wasn’t going to use the number. He’d delete it tomorrow and pretend this had never happened. He just…couldn’t quite bring himself to do it tonight.

***

Wade awoke to the shrill sound of a high pitched ringing. Maybe someone had blown his apartment up again. Perfect, that’s just what he needed.

He’s had a horrible night’s sleep full of nightmares, pain and the voices arguing in his head. Yellow was very pro-Peter, seemed to think the kid would forgive the devil himself, but White was more realistic than that. He thought Peter would drop him like it’s hot if he ever found out what Wade’s job was. Wade tended to agree with White this time, as much as he wished Yellow was right.

He rolled over in bed with a groan and peeked out from under the blankets with squinty eyes. Huh, his apartment wasn’t on fire, and the ringing had stopped. Good, Wade hated apartment hunting. He grumbled as he curled back up in his blankets. Today felt like a good day to stay curled up in bed and mope, at least until his midterm test tonight…

Then the ringing started again.

“What the fuck!?” Wade shouted as he shot up from the covers. “Can’t I just get some peace and quiet!”

[No.]

Wade groaned, “I hate my life.”

[You could always try ending it.]

{Not that it would help.}

Great, they’d stopped arguing because teaming up on him was much better. At least the ringing had stopped again.

Wade frowned and looked around, “Ok, I know I’m crazy but I didn’t think incessant ringing was part of my shtick.”

[Maybe we’ve gotten an upgrade.]

{Give me that Upgrade! Upgrade! Upgrade! I'm ready for an Upgrade! Upgrade! Upgrade!} Yellow sang.

“Please do not quote Be More Chill to me right now.”

The ringing started again and it felt louder now without the covers to muffle the sound.

“What the fuck is that!?”

[I think it’s your phone, genius.]

“Oh,” Wade blinked at the offending object which was indeed ringing and vibrating on the side table. It had been a while since he’d heard the sound of his personal phone, Bob and Weasel had their own customized ringtones and any Deadpool related calls when to a different phone. Weird.

Wade picked it up and flipped it over to see the screen. In big bold letters, the caller ID read: <3 BABY BOY <3

[Oh.]

{Oh!}

“Oh,” Wade just stared for a moment. The phone stopped ringing, “Fuck!”

Wade opened up his phone and found two other missed calls from Peter, “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

He fumbled through his contacts and finally found the number. His finger hovered over the call button, he was just about to do it when the voices stopped him.

[Wait. Are we really going to do this?]

Wade paused.

[I mean, you’re still you.]

{But Peter wants to talk to you!}

[No, he wants to talk to who he thinks you are.]

{He called three times!}

[That still doesn’t change anything. We’re not good for him.]

Wade stared at the phone…and then it binged in his hand. He had a message…from Peter. Calling the god-awful voicemail delivery service he went through automatic voicemail system until he got to his new message.

“Press 1-1 to hear your new message!” The robot voice chirped.

Wade pressed 1-1 and Peter’s voice came through his phone.

“Hi, Wade. I’m sorry for calling you so early. I, uh, guess you’re not available. You’re probably asleep, so I hope this doesn’t wake you but uh, I just had a few questions about stuff for the test today that I forgot to put in my notes so I was hoping I could talk to you…but, yeah, you’re probably asleep sooo I’ll see you today. And, yeah, I’m sorry if I woke you up. I’ll talk to you later. Bye……This is Peter by the way.”

By the end of the call, Wade was all smiles. Petey wanted to talk to him, he glanced at the clock, at 8 am. Yeah, so his timing was not ideal but still, Petey wanted to talk to him, and he was worried about waking Wade up.

[This still doesn’t change any…]

Fuck it. Wade tuned the voices out and found Peter’s number again. It didn’t change anything, no. Wade was still a piece of shit and one day Peter would figure it out but for right now, at this moment, Peter wanted to talk to him. So Wade would take what he could get for as long as he had.

The dial tone hummed in his ear for a minute as the voices argued in the back of his mind. Then the line finally opened up.

“Wade?”

“Hi, Petey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much staring at phones and so little talking on them. Come on Wade you’re gonna ruin your eyesight!
> 
> In case you were wondering, Peter had the same question as in the study session. He forgot to take notes when Wade explained it to him the first time so he just wanted to ask again for reassurance.


	4. Pumpkin Spice and Maple Pecan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a Netflix addiction and the boys get coffee (if you can call their crazy Starbucks drinks coffee).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a leap forward from midterms. It’s a couple weeks later when they’re getting their tests back.

“From this moment I will love you … da da da da DAAAAA! From this moment! Ya da ya da daaaa. From this moment OOOONNNNNN!” Wade sang at the top of his lungs, clutching to his chest a cold taco he had found at the bottom of his bag.

“Very nice,” Peter deadpanned as he collected his pens and pencils.

“Thank you! I try to sing every day to keep in practice. Keep the old vocal cords in tune if you know what I mean? I should be on The Next Star right?!”

“No. No, you sound like a dog trapped in a chainsaw factory being ground to bits. Like in one of those dog farms where they slaughter them to make weird doggy sausages.”

Wade stared at him for a moment, “…that is…oddly specific.”

“I’ve been binge-watching Netflix documentaries again,” Peter gave a defeated sigh as he maneuvered his way between the desks to the pile of marked tests at the front of the class.

Wade snagged his test as he followed Peter down the line toward the ‘P’s, “Oooo! Did you see the one about the big black and white whales and Sealand?!”

“You mean Black Fish? Yes. Yes, Wade, everyone has seen Black Fish,” Peter finally came across his pile and began shuffling through the stack.

“But it was good, right?” Wade nudged Peter’s shoulder.

“…it was fucking amazing,” Peter admitted with a sigh as he pulled out his test and flipped to the back.

“How’d you do?” Wade asked as he glanced down at his own sheet, despite the horrible sleep he had the night before the test, he hadn’t done badly at all, apparently studying really did help.

“Pretty good. There were like five gender versus sex questions so thanks for the help,” Peter said. He glanced up at Wade with a smile as he shoved the test into his bag.

“No problamo, my amigo!” Wade grinned as they left the class. Turning a quick corner, they came to the doors outside and looked out into the miserable rain, “So what are you doing after this?” Wade chirped.

“Oh, I don’t know. Walking home in the pouring rain, getting drenched in mud by the garbage truck that always takes the turn next to my apartment just a little too hard, spending hours on end doing readings I don’t even understand before finally giving up and staring at the wall as I contemplate my miserable existence. Then watching Netflix documentaries until I pass out at 3 in the morning,” Peter sassed as he rummaged through his bag looking for an umbrella.

“Cool! Wanna go get coffee with me instead!?”

Peter paused in his search, giving Wade a suspicious look.

“Today’s the last day you can get the fall latte’s at Starbucks!” he sing-songed.

Peter looked down at his bag, noting a distinct lack of an umbrella, “Fine. Why Not?” Shoving everything back into his bag he slung it over his shoulder and followed Wade back down the hallway.

“Great! So tell me are you more of a Pumpkin Spice or a Caramel Mocha kind of man? I’ve always wondered.”

“You know, it depends on the day.”

“Oooo, a man of mystery, living in the moment, taking everything as it comes, never knowing what’s going to happen next. I like it!”

“I like to keep things interesting,” Peter smirked as they came around the corner to the blessedly empty Starbucks.

“And you certainly do. So what are you choosing today?”

“Mmmm,” Peter furrowed his brow as he checked out the board of coffees and specialty drinks, “I’m not sure yet. You go first.”

Wade grinned, bouncing up to the counter where a perky blonde barista waited to take his order, “I will have a …. oh! I’ll have the Maple Pecan Latte! Because I’m a good little Canadian like that!” he sang, looking back at Peter with a leer.

Peter snorts, “And I’ll have the Pumpkin Spice Latte.”

“Classic! I’ll let you try some of mine if you ask nicely,” Wade purred.

“No, thanks. That’s a little too sweet for my tastes.”

“Your loss, baby boy! Table by the window?” Wade gestured at a small circular table by the big front bay window.

“Sure,” Peter smiled as he picked up their drinks and followed the bouncing man.

“So,” Wade grinned at Peter as they sat down, “What’s new and exciting in the thrilling life of Peter Parker? You seem a bit down today, Petey. Where’s all that youthful optimism gone running off to?”

Peter gave him a flat look as he slid the Maple Pecan Monstrosity across the table to Wade, “What do you mean? I’m just beaming with youthful vigour.”

“Yeah, you’re just full of sunshine,” Wade sassed back as he took a swig of this drink, “That dead puppies reference is clearly the mark of a well adjusted and eternally optimistic individual.”

Peter sighed as he slumped down on one arm, blowing at his Latte, “I don’t know. It’s just been a stressfully week I guess. I’ve had a lot of assignments due the last couple days and three of them are group work. MJ’s one of my best friends, I love her to death, but she is AWFUL at organization. Sometimes I want to strangle that girl!”

“I take it she’s in one of these groups?” Wade asked.

“Huh, oh, yeah,” replied Peter, “I have her and Gwen in a group for my Astronomy class. Apparently, MJ thought she was signing up for an Astrology class when she joined and she’s been leaning on Gwen and me for help ever since. I’m actually kind or worried Gwen might kill her if the semester doesn’t end soon.”

“Yikes. But hey! At least it will be Thanksgiving break soon!” Wade smiled, “You got any fun plans, baby boy?”

“Does working my ass off all break at the Daily Bugle count?” Peter asked flatly, final taking a sip of his Pumpkin Spice Latte, and burning his tongue in the process.

“Normally no,” Wade said, “but in your case, that means seeing Spiderman every day, so yes, you have very fun and exciting plans!”

“Uh-huh,” Peter muttered, “whatever you say, Wade. But I guess it’s not all bad. At least I get to see my Aunt for Thanksgiving. What about you? Any fun plans?”

“Huh?” Wade looked up, his face covered in foam, “Oh, you know, same old, same old. I’ll probably hang around the apartment, rewatch all the Golden Girls episodes, catch a plane to Mexico for some high-quality chimichangas. Nothing special.”

“You’re not going home for Thanksgiving? Won’t your family miss you?”

“Uh,” Wade looked away, suddenly looking a little less chipper as his hand went to the back of his neck, “They’re not really around…”

“Oh,” Peter stared for a moment before breaking out into a panic, “Oh my god! I am so sorry! I shouldn’t have asked. You didn’t mention anything and I shouldn’t have pushed it.”

Wade raised a hand to calm Peter’s racing apologies, “It’s fine, really. They died a long time ago. I hardly remember them at all.”

“But you don’t have anyone you want to visit?” Peter asked, quizzically.

“Naw, it’s just little old me,” Wade smiled.

Peter looked a bit skeptical. Then he looked concerned. Then he bit his lip in thought. Wade probably should have been a little more concerned by the sudden cascade of emotions flitting across Peter’s face but his expressions where just so cute Wade was distracted. Thus, he was hilariously unprepared for what Peter said next.

“Why don’t you come home with me for Thanksgiving?”

“Uh, what?” Was Wade’s intelligent response.

“Yeah, I mean, it’s nothing special or anything but my Aunt makes a mean turkey dinner and I’m always welcome to invite any friends who don’t already have plans.”

“I…”

{Did you hear that?! He just said we’re friends!}

[Don’t get too excited, we also just got friend-zoned.]

{And he’s inviting us over to meet his family.}

[Yeah, as his sad and pathetic classmate who had nothing better to do on Thanksgiving.]

{No, as his sad and pathetic _friend_ who had nothing better to do on Thanksgiving.}

“I mean if you don’t want to go…”

“I do!” Wade spit out before he thought about it.

“Oh, ok,” Peter seemed slightly taken aback by the sudden outburst but soon smiled back at Wade, “Great! It’s in New York so I could just commute down with you if that would be easier.”

“Uh, sure,” Wade replied.

[What did you just do?]

{Woo! Turkey dinner!}

[Now we have to meet his family!]

“Ok, I have a bunch of bunch of stuff I need to bring so we can just meet at my place and head down together. I’ll text you the address.”

“Ok.”

{I’m sorry system Wade exe. Has stopped functioning at this time please restart and try again later.}

[You fucking idiot.]

Peter’s phone chimed and he glanced down at it. His face dropped instantly and he groaned.

“What?” Wade asked, snapping out of his own thoughts (best not to spend too much time in there).

“MJ,” Peter groaned.

Wade chuckled, “What has she done now?”

“She says she can’t work on her part of the project this week because she has an audition coming up that she has to learn lines for,” Peter glowered down at the screen.

“Oh, dear,” Wade smiled, amused by the group’s drama. Best not to think too hard about the impromptu Thanksgiving plans he’s just made. He had plenty of time to freak out about it once he got home.

“And she wants me to tell Gwen…because apparently I’m the reasonable one.”

Wade snorted, “And that was her first mistake.”

Peter looked across the table with an expression that screamed, I-am-so-fucking-done, and replied, “Scrap what I said earlier. I might kill MJ before the semester is up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s right boys and girls, it’s Aunt May time! :D


	5. Turkey Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turkey sweaters, awkward moments and the miraculous Aunt May! Sounds like Thanksgiving to me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, it’s been a while eh? Bet you thought I’d disappeared off the face of the earth. 
> 
> I am so sorry this chapter took so long. I’ve had a very busy year with work and school and for some reason when I did finally get the chance to write this chapter it was just being a real pain. There were at least 3 drafts before I was happy with it but this is definitely the best one!
> 
> Hope you enjoy some more solid banter, the miraculous Aunt May and a turkey sweater! 
> 
> Enjoy! :P

Peter blinked at Wade as he stood in the doorway, a look of stunned confusion on his face. He stared intently at Wade’s chest as the taller man began to fidget nervously. Peter’s mouth hung open just the tiniest bit as if he was going to say something but couldn’t quite find the words.

“What?” Wade asked, tugging uncomfortably at the bottom of his sweater, “Is it too much?”

“I, uh, don’t think I’ve ever seen one like it?” Peter said, still staring at the sweater.

A semi-compliment phrased as a question, that can’t be good.

“I’ll just take it off,” Wade started shifting off his overcoat so he could get at the sweater. This was a stupid idea. People didn’t wear thanksgiving sweaters, that was a Christmas thing. He never should have listened to the voices.

White chuckled, [That’s true, you shouldn’t have.]

Yellow burst out laughing, {Turkey sweater! I can’t believe he actually listened to us!}

Those fuckers.

“No,” Peter broke into Wade’s inner dialogue, placing a hand on Wade’s arm to stop his movements, “Keep the sweater,” he smiled fondly at it and chuckled, “it’s very you.”

[What’s that supposed to mean?] White asked

Wade kind of froze with Peter’s hand on his shoulder, for what felt like a moment too long. Did that mean something or had Wade’s brain gone into slow motion mode again? He couldn’t be sure, “Ok,” he said.

Peter smiled and moved away, leaving Wade to stare after him.

“So I have a bunch of boxes of stuff May wanted me to bring over this year,” Peter said, picking up one of said boxes, “And I think I might need some help getting them all down to the cab.”

“Huh? Oh, sure,” Wade snapped out of contemplating the existence of time (reminding himself to get a watch) and headed over to help Peter, shifting his jacked back into place as he went.

“Oh, I get it now,” he teased, “You wanted me to come along so you’d have a big strong man around to help you carry all your shopping bags. While I should be insulted, I’m mildly flattered you thought of me,” Wade winked as he grabbed two boxes from Peter.

Peter chuckled, as his cheeks went a bit red, “Damn, you saw through my dastardly plot did you?” he quipped back as he snagged a cooler bag, a box full of what looked like a stack of casserole dishes and his suitcase off the couch before rolling towards the door, “Well if the jig is up anyway, won’t you be a doll and grab my backpack for me on the way out?”

He flashed Wade a smirk before rolling out the door. Wade laughed as he picked up said bag, slinging it over one shoulder and followed Peter out into the hall.

———————————————————————————

The drive to Peter’s Aunt’s house was surprisingly quick, despite a minor detour to a sketchy bar in Brooklyn when the driver input the address wrong, and before Wade knew it he was standing outside the Parker residence about to meet the renowned Aunt May.

While Peter didn’t really talk much about the rest of his family, he did talk about his Aunt May. She called him all the time, worried he didn’t know how to feed himself and sent him food every week or so. Wade had actually tried her ginger snap cookies once when Peter had brought them to class. Either way, she was clearly very important to Peter, which meant Wade couldn’t fuck this up…which meant by Murphy’s Law he inevitably would. Why did he agree to do this again?

Peter rang the doorbell.

[Well, there goes any chance of us getting out of this] White commented, helpfully.

{Turkey!!!}

Oh, shit. Wade had just gotten the ridiculous sweater out of his mind and now…

The door swung open.

And out came the sweetest old lady Wade had ever seen (well, maybe not quite Betty White sweet but up there).

“Peter!” She beamed, throwing her arms around the young man and his stack of casserole dished. The freezer back slipped off his shoulder and Wade grabbed it before it hit the ground. Peter mouthed Thank you at Wade over May’s shoulder before she pulled back, “It’s so good to have you home!”

Peter smiled at her, “It’s good to be home Aunt May.”

“And not a moment too soon apparently,” she tisked as she squeezed his lanky arms, “Why you’re nothing but skin and bones. Haven’t you been eating the food I sent you?”

“Yes, May, and it was delicious,” Peter rolled his eyes, but he still had that warm and loving smile on his face. Wade was kind of captivated by that smile.

“Good but my word, if your metabolizing isn’t something to behold, Peter. Ever since you were a teenager, you’d just come home and clear out the refrigerator.”

Wade kind of snickered at that, imagining an even skinnier and more awkward teenage Peter carrying the contents of the refrigerator away to his room like a burglar in the night.

“Aunt Mayyyy,” Peter whined.

“Well, it’s true!” May said as she finally turned to Wade, “And you must be Peter’s friend from school. He’s told me so much about you,” her smile was like sunshine, “It’s so nice to meet you.”

{Guess that’s where Peter gets his smile from}

[Now where the hell did he pick up that snark?]

“It’s good to meet you too,” Wade smiled nervously, “Peter talks about you all the time.”

May smiled sweetly and patted Peter on the shoulder, “Oh, he’s such a sweet boy,” then her smile took on a touch of mischief, “even if he does eat all my ginger snap cookies.”

[Mystery solved.]

{I think I’m in love.}

“May!” Peter gasped as his aunt turned and went back into the house.

“Well, let’s not stand out here in the cold all day, come in boys. I’ll fix you both some cider.”

Wade couldn’t help but laugh as he followed her inside.

“That was one time,” Peter grumbled to Wade as they made it into the front entrance, “I was working on an essay and didn’t realize how many I had eaten. She will never let me forget it.”

Wade laughed even harder at Peter’s embarrassed attempt to cover for himself as they stripped out of their winter gear.

Wade couldn’t help but look around at the open concept entrance and living room that was once Peter’s childhood home. It was just about what he would have expected for Peter, all warm colours and a decor full of photos and nicknacks. It was cozy, warm, homey.

[Unlike our childhood home…]

Wade wouldn’t have exactly considered that home but yeah, defiantly a difference.

Peter finally freed himself from his boots and tugged Wade’s arm to lead him over to the Kitchen. The instant Wade walked in he was hit with the delicious scent of turkey and hot apple cider wafting from the stove.

“Sweet turkey Jesus that smells good,” Wade said as he followed his nose to the over, where Peter’s Aunt stood, pouring Cider into mugs from a pot on the stove.

“Well, thank you, Wade,” she smiled and passed him a mug, “hopefully it will all turn out alright,” she said, giving the oven a critical look.

“You’re food always turns out great, Aunt May,” Peter said as he snagged the second mug, “you have nothing to worry about.”

“If it tastes as good as it smells it’s going to be amazing,” Wade assured her.

Peter looked over at Wade and stage whispered, “Even better than it smells.”

“Oh, posh, you’re just flattering me for more ginger snap cookies,” May snarked.

Peter gasped, “I would never!”

“But are there more cookies?” Wade asked hopefully.

May just laughed at their antics, “You’ll just have to wait and see. Now, why don’t you boys go set the table while I finish prepping the salad? Dinner should be just about finished.”

Peter picking up a stack of plates from the cupboard and handing them to Wade before grabbing some cups for himself, “You heard the woman, time to work for our food,” he teased as he led Wade away to the dining table, “the manual labour for the night’s not over yet.”

Wade laughed, “Gosh you Parkers are, all the same, first carrying your luggage, then setting the table. Who knew I’d be signing up for community service when I agreed to come to Thanksgiving with you.”

“That’s just the price you pay for being in my exquisite company I suppose. Gotta pay your dues, Wilson,” Peter snarked from across the table.

“I could be at home in my nice comfy jammies…”

“And yet you are here…”

“eating a mountain of tacos…”

“setting the table…”

“And watching golden girls reruns on the couch.”

“with me.”

“Yeah, yeah…now that’s an image,” Wade mused.

“What?”

“You, me, a bag of tacos and my comfy, comfy couch. That’s my idea of a good night.”

“Isn’t that basically what you do every night anyway?” Peter laughed.

“Yeah, but not with you,” Wade replied warmly.

There was a very long awkward silence as time seemed to tick on without them.

[What the fuck was that?] White asked.

I don’t know!

[Now what!?]

{Kiss him?} Yellow supplied helpfully.

[No!]

No!

{Stare awkwardly at the table, until he says something?}

…that sounds like a much better plan

[You are a useless excuse for a human being.]

I know.

They set the table in silence for a while, neither looking at one and other. Or at least Wade hoped Peter wasn’t looking at him. He was too busy not looking at Peter to know…shit, what if Peter was looking at him, just staring at him in shock or even worse disgust.

{It wasn’t that bad, it’s not like you randomly said I love you or anything like that.}

[He may as well have.]

Wade placed his last cup on the table as the voices bickered. Now what? Did he dare look up? Should he say something? Would it be awkward for him to just continue staring down at the utensils on the table? Maybe he could go back to one of the other place settings like he did something wrong and change it.

“Wade…” Peter’s voice broke the silence and made Wade glance up. He looked nervous but determined as he seemed to suck in a big breath to say something important…then May walked through the door with the salad. Peter and Wade jumped in unison.

“Hope you boys are hungry!” She beamed, placing the salad bowl on the table, “the turkey’s just about ready. Peter, won’t you come help me carve it?”

“Right, uh, sure Aunt May,” Peter stuttered, glancing quickly at Wade before leaving for the kitchen.

———————————————————————————

It never came up again; not through a lively dinner with Aunt May, which did, in fact, include some of the best food Wade had ever eaten, and not through the short taxi ride back to Peter’s apartment. Time flew and the awkward moment at the table was just forgotten about…or at least put out of mind for further regrets at a later date.

“And that is why Blanche is the best Golden Girl,” Wade stated.

“Wow, that is a very thorough explanation,” Peter chuckled as they pulled up to his apartment.

“You asked,” Wade shrugged.

“I certainly did. Can’t say I quite expected, such an in-depth answer though,” Peter replied as he grabbed his things.

“Only the best for the immaculate Beau Arthur,” Wade nodded sagely, “You good to carry everything up?”

Peter grabbed the backpack and bag of leftovers Aunt May had sent with him, “Yeah, I should be alright. It was mostly just getting stuff there.”

“Fair enough,” Wade smiled, though he was a bit sad to see the night end, “You have a good night Pete.”

“Yeah, you two, Wade,” Peter said as he opened the door to get out.

He got out and Wade reached to shut the door behind him.

“And Wade,” Peter said, grabbing the door before it closed.

“Yeah?”

Peter smiled like sunshine, “Thanks for coming tonight.”

With that, Peter turned on his heels and headed up to the apartment building. Leaving Wade to stare after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome!  
> If you have any prompts (or things you want to see) comment below and I might just incorporate them into the next chapters. ^_^


End file.
